Shadow
by TwilightLuver100
Summary: When Rachel Bishop moves to Ipwsich, Mass she meets some the Sons. Will they find out her secret? Will she find love? Reid/OC Tyler/OC Caleb/Sarah Pogue/Kate


Chapter 2: The Family Secret By: Danielle Brundage

Alex nearly fainted. I just stood there mouth opened then I smelt something bad, really bad.

"Ew, what smells bad?" I said plugging my nose. Then someone was right behind me, I felt their body heat on me. It was about 103 degrees.

"Sorry, I didn't know I smelt _that _bad," he faced Emmett. "They are coming, the werewolves in the south valley. They can fight well," he looked worried.

"Eh, we'll face then Jacob. I mean we can take them," Emmett said smiling at me.

"Boys, remember we have company," Esme said. Then she looked in Alex's golden eyes, then in mine. "Girls are you vampires?" she said curiously.

"Yes, we are newborns, got bitten 3 months ago," I said. "We have powers too. They are pretty cool," I said again more excited.

"What are they?" Emmett said.

"Mine is energy balls," said Alex standing up. She stretched then sat down next to Jacob. She liked him a lot.

"Mine is um… well I can control and move things with my mind and hands," I said shyly which was weird, for me at least. They all looked at me and smiled. "What," I said looking around, "do I have something in my teeth?"

"No you don't," said Emmett laughing. We all laughed after that. Then I realized something.

"Wait! How did you know we are vampires?" I said getting up.

"We are vampires too dear," Esme said smiling. "Carlisle we have some company!" she yelled upstairs. She asked Alex and me, "Do you girls know how to fight?"

"Yeah we do. Why do you want us to fight?" Alex said a little worried. Jacob took her hand and said.

"Well only if you want to," he said smiling with his eyes hoping we would.

"I will I want to fight so badly," I said smiling and excited.

"Fine I will to," Alex said sighing. Someone came down the stairs. No it was 3 people, 2 guys, 1 girl.

"Esme are these the girls Alice saw in her vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they are. Alice, Jasper teach them how to fight better. Jasper takes Cyra and Alice you take Alex," Esme said. They nodded. Jasper and I headed to the backyard. I saw Alice take Alex downstairs.

"Ok Cyra lets see what you got" Jasper said. I saw Emmett peer through the window. He half-smiled at me, I did back. Jasper then charged right for me. I thunk quickly and did a split when he lunged in the air. He tumbled to the ground and I swung my legs around and got up quickly. I smiled wickedly.

"You sure you want to get your ass kicked Jasper?" I said jokingly.

"I'll be fine," he said getting up. "Ok your turn." I ran towards him and did something he wouldn't think of. I did a backhand spring and landed on top of him.

"I am victorious!" I said smiling. I heard Emmett laugh hysterically. He came out to the porch.

"Dude, you just got your ass kicked by a girl," he said laughing still.

"Ok Em you try it then," jasper said getting up and walking to the porch. Emmett jumped down, I was oddly afraid to 'destroy' him. He took off his shirt. My mouth dropped.

He picked up my mouth. "Don't stare too much Cyra. I don't really feel like hurting you… a lot," he said getting back into his position. I breathed in and out. Emmett lunged towards me; I used my power to throw him on the ground. My eyes were pure white when I did that. He got up quickly and threw a tree at me.

"Oh crap," I said trying to use my power. It wouldn't work though so I waited for it to hit me. Just then Emmett ran and got me out of the way. I landed on my arm hard.

"Why didn't you use you power?!?" he said getting up, panting.

"I tried to but it wouldn't work. Ok I'm sorry for putting you in danger," I said getting up too. Alex came into the backyard skipping and smiling.

"I did it! Thanks to Alice I can control my power!" she said all hyper.

"That's just great," I said clutching my hurt arm.

"What happened to your arm Cyra?" she said worried. Jacob came out and went next to her. She grabbed his hand and blushed. He liked it though.

"She forgot to use her freak'n power and almost killed herself, and I had to go to safe her," Emmett said angry.

"Emmett she is just learning you can't be mad at her," Alice said coming out.

"I'm not mad ok I'm just worried for her safety and that got me mad," he said. "Ok so maybe I was mad." I went to the porch and leaned against it. When Emmett saw me he came over. Everyone else left us to talk. "Are you ok?" he said gently.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said coldly. I pulled up my sleeve and saw that my arm was bleeding, not that bad I guess just a little blood.

"We should get you inside," he said again more stern.

"No, let's practice more," I said getting in position.

"No, you're going inside," he said. I nodded and went inside Emmett right behind me. Everyone looked at us. They could see the tension. I went to the living room and turned on the television. I was watching Making the Band 4.  I it was a good show, I guess. I wanted Kelly-Anne to win right when I heard her voice. It sounded so beautiful. Emmett sat down next to me. I moved over a little so he could fit. I couldn't believe how nice I was being after the incident. So I ignored him for a while, until I just had to tell him how I felt about the accident and him.

"Emmett?" I said looking at the TV still.

"Mhm?" he responded as we watched Fall Out Boy perform their song, Thanks for the Memories.

"About the accident, I wanted to explain. I couldn't use my power because I don't know how to control it and it sucks out a lot of energy and somehow I can only use it once which is quite weird," I said out of breath. I looked at him hopefully he'll understand.

"Oh, well then you have to see Alice not me. And I'm sorry it was my fault ok I shouldn't thrown a tree at you," he apologized. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I didn't tell him how I felt yet because, maybe for right now, we will just be friends. I was happy. "Oh, our friends from Ipswich are coming to visit for awhile," he said.

"Oh that's cool. What's their names?" I asked.

"Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms and his girlfriend Vanessa Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin with his girlfriend Alexis Simms," he said. "I wonder what Alexis will look like now; I mean she used to live with us when the guys got their powers. They didn't want her getting hurt," he explained.

"When did they get their powers?"

"When they were 13, they are 19 now. They sent her back when she was 16 turning 17, that's when she and Vanessa got their powers. They are 17 still," he explained to me slowly.

"Oh that's cool someone my own age," I said smiling. Finally girls I can talk to.

"The coolest is that these girls are in a band, Paramore broke up 7 months ago, so they stared one called Faded," Emmett told me. In a band that is awesome. "Alexis is the lead singer and a guitarist, Vanessa is the lead guitar and back-up singer," he said. "Then the drummer is one of their friends that's visiting her family in Phoenix is Clarissa, then the other guitarist is Melody," he finished.

"That's really cool!" I said. "How old are the girls?" I asked impatiently.

"They are about 17 now, I think," he said thinking more about the question. Then I heard the doorbell ring. We looked at each other and ran to the door as fast as we could. Edward answered it.

"Edward!!" said the girl with black hair with purple streaks. I'm guessing that's Alexis. Next to her was most likely Reid. He was blonde with pale-blue eyes. I can see why she loved him. Alexis gave Edward a hug.

"Hey Alexis!" said Emmett. He hugged her. "This is Cyra. Cyra Alexis, Alexis Cyra," he said. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She was so nice and kind and warm hearted, maybe that's why he loved her.

"Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue come in will you," I heard Esme say.

"Aunt Esme!" I heard a boy with the longest and curliest hair. He looked weird so I'm guessing his name is Pogue cause that is a weird name. Esme glared, I guess she didn't like it. The boys entered the house. They sat on the couch. Alexis next to Reid, Tyler next to Vanessa I'm guessing, and Caleb next to Pogue. Reid has his arm around Alexis's waist and she had her head resting on his chest. Yep they are in love. Tyler and Vanessa were the same. Just then Carlisle came in; they stopped the leaning and the love looks and got serious. Reid still had his arm around Alexis's waist though. He really loved her. Carlisle looked at him.

"She's my girlfriend so I can put my arm around her if I want to," he said holding her tighter. I heard Carlisle growl.

"Yes I know but she's my daughter and I don't want you to hold her like that," he said. Alexis cut in.

"Um… actually I'm not your daughter," she said. "Lets get out of here they don't need our help," she and Reid got up and left the house.

"Sorry Carlisle, they kind of didn't want to come here," Caleb said apologetic.

"It's ok I understand they are crazy kids in love," he said understanding. He looked hurt.

"They'll come back. They wanted to help," said Tyler.


End file.
